1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous material, a honeycomb structure and a production method for the porous material. More particularly, it relates to a porous material and a honeycomb structure having a high thermal shock resistance, and a production method for the porous material in which it is possible to produce such a porous material.
2. Description of Related Art
A porous material in which silicon carbide particles are bound by an oxide phase or the like has an excellent thermal shock resistance, and hence the porous material is utilized as a material for a catalyst carrier, a material for a diesel particulate filter (DPF) or the like (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).